Whose Line is it anyway Eva style
by KyoSoujiro
Summary: Whose Line is it anyway parody featuring Rei, Asuka, Shinji, and Misato. Reviews are needed!
1. Chapter 1

For legal purposes I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion nor any of the characters in said anime. I also don't own Whose Line is it anyway. What I'm trying to say is that I need money. Please give me money.

Kyo: Stop embarrassing yourself.

Me: And welcome to Whose Line is it anyway on tonight's show (shows Misato) I'm not drunk yet Misato Katsuragi. (Shows Rei) I'm not a doll Rei Ayanami. (Shows Asuka) Shut up Baka Asuka Langley Soryu. (Shows Shinji) I mustn't run away from Shinji Ikari. And I'm Anthony Frank lets start the game.

Anthony: Welcome to Whose Line is it anyway Eva edition. The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are like the fourth wall in my stories they just don't matter. For you who haven't seen the show before these four will be performing skits based of things I have written on these cards and suggestions from your reviews.

Asuka: Why do you have to be in every fic you write?

Anthony: To stroke my ego. Now the first game is called hats in this game all four contestants will be given a box of hats and do a dating service video lets begin.

Shinji: (wearing a leprechaun hat) Want to get your hands on my lucky charms. (buzz) There magically delicious. (buzz)

Misato: (wearing a racing helmet) You want to find out why they call me speed racer. (Buzz)

Asuka: (wearing a flower necklace) You want to get laid? (Buzz)

Rei: (wearing a Viking helmet) I'm a little horny. (Buzz)

Shinji: (wearing a Indian head dress) We could go to the Y M C A (Does the dance to the YMCA song) (buzz)

Rei: (wearing bull horns) Can you stay on for eight seconds? (buzz)

Asuka: (wearing a fast food hat) Want a happy meal? (buzz)

Misato: (wearing a miner helmet) I want to go out but I'm a miner (buzz)

Asuka: (holding a pizza box) If its not there in thrirty minutes I'm free. (buzz)

Misato: (wearing a mounty uniform) Want to mount a mounty? (Buzz)

Shinji: (wearing sunglasses) … (does a Gendo pose) (buzz)

Rei: (wearing a beer hat) Hi I'm Misato and I'm easy. (Buzz)

All right good job I'll give you all a thousand points

Misato: Rei that was actually quiet accurate.

All right for the next game I need the readers to give me random lines. When you review type in a random line and I'll use in the next skit.


	2. Whose Line

For Legal purposes I do not own Whose Line is it anyway or Neon Genesis Evangelion. If you want me to own either show please press 1 now. If you to own both shows yourself please press 2 now. If you want customer service please stay on the line.

Anthony: And we are back this next game is called whose line and it's for Shinji and Asuka the love birds. (Asuka gives a sour look) Anyway these two are going to do a scene for you and they've both been given cards with random lines that they will use in the scene. The scene is runaway prisoner Asuka, has been chased to a warehouse were intrepid detective Shinji has finally cornered her.

Shinji: Ha I have finally cornered you.

Asuka: I would have gotten away if you weren't so damn intrepid…what ever that means.

Shinji: I'm here to take you back.

Asuka: No I'm never going back.

Shinji: I know you don't like it but before I chased you the Governor looked me right in the eye and said (looks at a card) Give it a tug and call me Shirley. And he only wants to be called a girls name if he is really upset.

Asuka: Well I don't care if the governor is feeling upset. I'll never go back there ever again.

Shinji: But you have to. I don't like giving it a tug.

Asuka: I can't. When my mother died on her death bed she gave some advice that I live by to this day. (looks at a card) Ants ants ants in my pants. See I always act like I have ants in my pants that's why I keep running.

Shinji: Well you don't have to worry about going back because I've fallen in love with you.

Asuka: Really?

Shinji: Yes, maybe it's because I thought about you with ants in your pants, but regardless I want to run away with you.

Asuka: Well if we are going to run away together I have something I need to confess to you. (looks at a card) I cheat at rock paper scissors.

Shinji: What! How is that possible?

Asuka: Actually I have a good six step system, and a chart see. (Shows Shinji a chart)

Shinji: Well that's a good system. It's like counting cards.

Asuka: Yea I know crazy isn't it?

Shinji: Well I don't care about you're cheating I feel so alive when I'm with you. I just want to go to the highest mountain and yell (looks at a card) Cover me in Crisco and get the hose! (Buzz)

Anthony: That's great a thousand points apiece. I'd give you more but that image of Shinji in Crisco was disturbing.

Misato: Don't knock it until you tried it.



Anthony: Alright for the next game I need a place people gather.

A.N.

Me: Well some might wonder what took me so long to update. The thing was I started my final semester of college fyi I just graduated this month.

Kyo: My god somebody gave you a degree. That's frighten.

Me: Hey I had a 3.5 GPA so suck it. Well after I came back my computer blue screened.

Soujiro: Wow that's bad.

Me: Yes so this is the first time I've gotten to write with my now fixed computer. Please review and give me a location for the next chapter.


End file.
